Lucid Dream or Unforgiving Nightmare? (ON HIATUS)
by Yoshi428
Summary: What happens if a girl who never liked horror is put to work as a night time security guard? 6 hours for 5 nights remain, and time is counting down...
1. Night 1

**What's up Yoshi-clan? Yoshi428 here, and with Halloween being in a few days, I decided to be festive and release a new fanfic, Five Nights at Freddy's style. I hope you enjoy, favorite and review~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FNAF. FNAF BELONGS TO SCOTT CAWTHON.**

I was walking to my newest job one evening as I looked at the ad I held in my hands.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza hiring new security guard for the night shift" I read in my mind

" _Well this shouldn't be too bad I hope…."_ I thought to myself.

I personally never liked horror in all, and I suddenly felt my heart sink.

"Time to suck it up and deal with it." I said as I headed in.

The place was deserted at night, everything shut off. I headed to my office and the phone rang the moment I entered the room. I picked up the phone and it was a former security guard leaving me a message to make sure I was ready for the night. I sat at my desk and looked at my camera.

"99% power, and it's midnight. Gotta survive 6 hours….." I said before taking my attention away

*Over by the main stage*

"Hey guys, did you hear? They hired a new security guard for the week, and it's a girl this time." said Jay, aka Freddy

"Ooh, this is going to be fun!" said Nic, aka Chica

"Fun indeed!" said Peter, aka Bonnie

"Yo, Foxy, you hear the news?" said Freddy

"That it's a chick this time as a security guard this week? Then yes I have." said Nat, aka Foxy "Can I go back to doing my…. personal things now?"

"What kind of things?" asked Bonnie

"Hey Freddy, when are we going to start doing things? I'm getting bored here!" said Ben, aka Golden Freddy

"We will do things soon. Now is not the time" said Freddy

"I'm off. I'm tired of sitting around here." said Chica

"Good luck." said Bonnie.

"Well, this girl hates horror, so this should be fun!" said Chica heading off.

"Freddy, amuse me here. I'm bored." said Golden Freddy

"What do you want me to do? You're bored every 2 and a half seconds." Freddy replied

"That actually is true….. Amuse me anyways." said Golden Freddy

"Stop being a child, I'm busy at the moment." said Freddy going back to talking to Bonnie

"Fine, I'm off to go bother Foxy." said Golden Freddy starting to head off.

"I'm back and well…. I tried" said Chica

"You did well though" said Bonnie

"Meh, I can do better" said Golden Freddy

"Fight me then" said Chica

"Now guys, calm down. We need to come up with some plan." said Freddy

"You guys should've heard her. She was screaming her socks off. It was so freaking funny." said Chica

"I can head down there if you'd like" said Foxy

"Not now Foxy. Later" said Bonnie

"Fine. But I swear to god, if you call me over for a dumb nonsense thing like this again, I'm done with all of you." said Foxy leaving to go back to the cove

"What's his deal?" asked Golden Freddy

"No clue…" said Freddy

"You were saying Freddy about that plan?" asked Chica

"Ah yes…." said Freddy talking it over with the other animatronics (excluding Foxy)

"So basically Chica and I alternate between who goes and stays, and if the guard sees us before then, I'm going to the closet and Chica's going to the stage?" said Bonnie confirming

"Correct. Any objections?" asked Freddy

"What am I doing?" asked Golden Freddy

"You can do what you wish. What time is it?" asked Bonnie

"Few minutes to 6. Why?" replied Golden Freddy

The other animatronics heard Foxy running down screaming YOLO to see if he can make a last second scare. Right as he got there, the clocked turned six.

"GOD DAMMIT!" screamed Foxy

 ***Real World***

I woke up in my bed to see it was 6:30 am. I felt tired, and my heart was beating quickly for some reason. I don't know why this was happening, but all I know was that I needed to get ready for the day.


	2. Night 2

**What's up Yoshi-clan? Yoshi428 here, and I hope the first chapter gave you a good laugh. As for our security guard here, well... Let's just say Freddy and his friends had a bit of fun with her. I hope you review and PM with comments, and Enjoy!**

" _Second night: Let's do this thing"_ I said to myself as I went in for the second time

I got the usual phone call from the same guard saying how he congratulated me for making it to the second night. I took my place again, and check the cameras as usual. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were all in their usual places, and Foxy isn't peeking out at all. I stopped looking at the camera, and checked the doors. Turned the left light, nothing. I turned it off and did the same thing to the right light. Nothing as well. After turning the light off, I went back to checking the cameras.

"Not even an hour passed by and I'm down to 80% power... This is going to be one long night…." I said to myself.

It was half past one, and I started to grow suspicion on how quiet it is

" _If things stay this way, this is going to be one easy night."_ I told myself as I looked at the cameras again.

The moment I looked at the camera that's for the main stage, Bonnie went missing

"Of course I had to jinx it…. Where's Bonnie this time?" I said frantically looking for her.

Sooner than I knew it, Chica got out as well. I sighed and continued on looking for them.

"Where could they have gone this time?" I asked.

I stopped looking at the cameras to check the lights. ON the left: nothing. On the right….

"OMG OMG OMG. GO AWAY!" I said shutting the door. I turned the light off then turned it back on. Bonnie was still there.

"GO AWAY BONNIE. NO ONE LIKES YOU!" I said turning off the lights again.

After ignoring the left side, I turned on the left side. Much to my luck, Chica was there.

"OF COURSE!" I said shutting the left door. "GO AWAY CHICA."

I turned my attention back to the left light, and Bonnie was gone. I looked at the time and the amount of power I had: 2 AM at 60% power. This is taking forever….

" _Why is it only 2 pm? I'm so freaking bored…."_ I told myself.

I started to fall asleep, but I knew I couldn't sleep on the job. I went back to check the right side of my office, and Chica was gone. I opened both doors and went back to the cameras. I checked the cove since I haven't checked it in a long time. When I switched cameras to the Cove, it had a sign saying 'It's Me" on it.

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP…." I said out loud as I ran towards the left side of the office.

I hit the door button, and right as it closed, Foxy was knocking on the door.

"SCREW YOU FOXY!" I screamed.

 ***4 am***

I sat in my office bored, still keeping my guard up. I was down to 30% power. I have been running back and forth between the opposite sides of the office for an hour, in which I had been exhausted completely. It had been an hour since then, and things started to calm down. It's been calm for about half an hour, and I've gotten one Foxy visit. I checked between the Cove and the Main Stage, the stage having more attention to make sure Mr. Fazbear doesn't get me. I checked on Foxy and he started peeking out. Chica was sitting in the dining area while Bonnie was sitting in the parts closet.

"Ok, I have an hour and a half remaining. I only have 20% power remaining….." I said to myself

The second after I said that, I checked the cameras. Foxy left the cove.

" _Dammit Foxy…."_ I thought to myself as I shut the left door.

The moment foxy left, I was down to only 15% power. I was trying to figure out how I was so low on power, as this has never happened before. Regardless, I continued on for another hour and fifteen minutes until I finally ran out of power. Freddy was playing his song and I was bound to end up dead. I knew the rumors of the previous guards being stuffed into Fazbear suits, and I was there half crying thinking that I would never see my family and friends ever again. Much to my luck, the clocked turned six and I felt completely better. I left the building with a sigh of relief only to remember that I have 3 nights left.

 ***Real World***

"Hey Kelly, you ok? You're in tears while sleeping." said Michael

I woke up that morning and checked the clock: 7 AM

"Yeah, I just had the strangest dream though." I said wiping my tears up

"Mind telling me about it?" asked Michael

"I will eventually. I need my mind cleared first." I said before heading out of my room.


End file.
